


Aye, Dark Overlord

by FanficIsLove



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Oops, i also might pass out, i might edit this tomorrow, i wrote this, implied siphos, its 2am, or i might not, would this be classed as drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by a comment on the referenced video (Mr. Frodo - Aye, Dark Overlord).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aye, Dark Overlord

Hat Films had officially been a part of the Yogscast for quite a while, meaning Lewis often invited the three to join in with and take part in some of the main channel's videos. One in particular stuck like glue in Ross' mind; Games Night. And, on this particular episode, they were invited to play Aye, Dark Overlord (a game Ross had never partaken in himself but had watched the previous episodes, deciding it looked rather fun). Lewis originally asked all three members however Trott made a last-minute cancellation, claiming that he had too much procrastinated work to catch up on. Promising he would make it up to Lewis (and with a wink that Ross did not deem appropriate for the supposed nature of the conversation) he called in a favour from Sips, pretty much begging him to take his place. Of course, Sips agreed, but  not without a song about 'Lewis and Trott sitting in a tree'. And so, Lewis texted Sips, Ross and Smith to make sure they turned up in the right place to record.

On the day of shooting, Ross didn't find Smith in their shared office. Instead, he saw Trott who told him something along the lines of 'He's gone to get ready there early' that Ross didn't believe for one second, knowing what the man in question was like when it came to deadlines, he shook his head and made his own way to the gamesroom alone. Not bothering to knock as he was sure no one would be in there, he was surprised to see two people strangely close together, the shorter of the two perched on the black table with the cards scattered across it. A moment of thought drew him to the realization that Lewis and Smith were... busy, to say the least. "Oh, I- I didn't think anyone would..." Ross trailed off, unsure of what if even was that he was trying to say. The couple broke apart slightly, Smith turning to face Ross.  
"Ross, mate! Nah, it's alright. Isn't it, Lew?" An element of teasing in his words as he grinned flirtily made Ross gravely uncomfortable. Not that Ross didn't like gay guys or something, he just felt awkward listening to his best friend flirting. It wasn't as if he was jealous - they were allowed their own partners, for Christ's  sake! He shuffled in the doorway, not daring to look at either of the men in the eye as he silently awaited his boss' response. "

Of course." Ross could practically feel the blush radiating from the darker haired man's cheeks. The atmosphere felt filthy - like the words whispered before Ross  
arrived still lingered in the air, bumbling around his ears.

"Well, I'll just..." Ross didn't finish before he left, having been half-way out the door already. It slammed shut behind him and shook the unstable floor of the towers. Cursing himself, Ross hatched a quick plan to busy himself while he waited for the men to bang before he came back and the game started. Stumbling down the hallway, he found a lonely vending machine. Fumbling around in his pocket for money, he heard quiet footsteps approaching behind him. Unable to get his change out fast enough, he waited for the voice to speak so he could identify who the person was.  
"Ross?" Smith spoke timidly, as though approaching an abused cat.  
"What's up, mate?" Ross asked and span around to face his friend.  
No reply came from the man, causing Ross to feel the awkwardness level rising again. A whole moment passed in pure silence, Smith's cerulean eyes searching his for  
something Ross was not sure of. Hurt? Discomfort? Hatred? Finally, Smith broke the fragile quiet, "You don't... you know- Hate me now, do you?" His voice sounded to Ross as though it would break, smashing his heart into a million pieces like a plate of fine, delicate China, "Now that you... know." He finished, eyes wandering desperately around Ross' face, seeking any emotion whatsoever.  
"What? No, no- Smith, honestly-" Ross couldn't believe that Smith thought he could ever hate him for liking blokes, "It's none of my business who you date."  
It was Smith's turn to turn stone-cold emotionless, "Actually, I think it is."  
Before Ross could get the words 'What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean', a man turned the corner, shouting his lungs out.  
"Look who it is, mother fuckers! It's the one, the only, magnificent bastard! That's right, it's Sips!" He winked at Ross from over Smith's shoulder. The latter's eyes seemed to fall to an unknown spot on the floor and his jaw tightened, seemingly annoyed at the man's presence (and timing?). However, he turned around and engaged in  regular conversation with him, walking into the room side-by-side, ignoring Ross' existence entirely.

Lewis had finished his turn as the Overlord and handed Ross the cloak. Throwing it over his head, he avoided any of the other men's gaze (particularly Smith's but he would never admit that) and he played it off cool, determined not to let anything show to the audience who would undoubtedly notice the slightest slip-up. He had heard of 'Smornby' but it had never affected him before. But, for some reason unbeknownst to Ross, it was all he could think about throughout the game, especially after what Smith had said before. 'Actually, I think it is.' What the fuck did that mean anyway? Why did it bother Ross so much? Smith could fuck whoever he wanted to, as long as Ross didn't have to be there to witness the flirting and touching and - god forbid- kissing, or the two of them sharing knowing looks that he would usually share with Smith. In his thoughts, he had got himself riled up and now he felt he was going to explode. Something inside of him couldn't stand looking at the petite man just a few chairs away from him; with his flawless, olive skin; his matching chocolate hair and eyes that made Ross feel he would fall into them if he wasn't careful. Every time their eyes met, something in his brain thought it a good idea to imagine walking in on Smith and Lewis like he had before but in a much more compromising position; imagining how much fury would well up inside of him and burst out in a fit of rage, maybe even claiming Smith as his own - it was as though he had walked in on his wife of ten years banging his best friend. A switch flicked inside of Ross and he couldn't stop the fuse. As Lewis explained something about his taxes, Ross dragged a withering stare card off of the table and almost threw it at the man. He raised an eyebrow but didn't break character; he was far too professional to make such a rookie mistake. And that only agitated Ross more, it happened, as his left leg bounced up and down underneath the table, hitting Sips' chair multiple times. The man beside him placed a secure hand on his knee in a vain attempt to calm him down. Lewis finished his explanation and looked to Sips for help. An emotion similar to fear was in his eyes, bringing Ross tumbling back to earth, realizing what a dick he had been, at least in his head. Trying to meet his eyes to apologize, he didn't listen to a word that Sips was saying. He mumbled his agreement, attempting to focus on the game. Barely managing to keep out of his own head, he found himself looking at Smith again, watching his pretty mouth as he spoke in the stupidest accent he had ever heard the man try (and fail) to do.

Banter and storytelling took place that Ross barely felt he was part of, apart from handing out cards and chuckling at the other's jokes. Nearing the end, Smith's previously regretful and upset expression changed entirely, contorting to a hopeful grin, "My lord?"  
Ross was exhausted and was completely ready to go and clear his head somewhere quiet, not paying attention as he replied, "What did you do?"  
"Do you want to go on a date?"  
Ross must have been dreaming. No, it would have been a nightmare. Being asked out by your best friend that you have no feelings whatsoever for? Oh, the horror! Of course, he knew it was meant to be part of the game, but something told him that it was more. From the way Smith's body language changed completely to the way he spoke, Ross felt it was more than just a joke.

To hide his blush (which he must have gotten from being asked out, not because it was specifically Smith) he chucked a withering stare across the table, "Get out of my sight!"Smith dragged his chair backwards, hanging his head in shame, "Why don't you love me, my lord?" He said. Ross detected a quiver in his voice that made his stomach twist and drop, though it really shouldn't have. Surprisingly, Lewis didn't seem fazed by the comment at all as he ended the recording with his usual 'Bye!' and the camera shut off.

Afterwards, he rose without a word and walked over to one of the people working the cameras to ask a question about the episode. Sips tapped Ross on the shoulder, and not lightly. Finding the older man's eyes, he saw urgency and decided not to ask questions - not at the moment, anyway. He followed the man to the far corner of the white room, trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Out of earshot of anyone else, Sips asked, "What the fuckin' hell is going on between you three?" His eyes were wide and there was an unfamiliar seriousness across his features.  
"What do you mean?" Ross genuinely did not know what Sips was on about. He thought he hid it well! Well, apart from the part where he threw the card at Lewis and scared him half to death, but he was sure that they played it off as acting for the game.  
"I mean, did something happen between you and Smiffy?" His voice lowered and he motioned to where Smith was sat, obliviously playing on his phone, "Did you guys..." Sips finished his sentence with a raise of his eyebrows. Ross forced a disgusted look.  
"What? No! He's- I'm-" Ross couldn't come to a conclusion, "I just walked in on him and Lewis before. Nothing like that, you perv." He rolled his eyes at the look Sips gave him.  
"Well, what like, then? Because with the looks you were sharing, something big must have happened." Sips shrugged, clearly not getting what Ross was saying.  
"I came down early and Lewis was sat on the table and he was all red in the face... And I think Smith was whispering something, I don't know exactly." Ross sighed heavily. Maybe he was overreacting. Not that he cared, anyway. In the least. No, no way.  
"Wait, Lewis?" Sips' expression lightened and he laughed, "There's no way he's after Lewis. Fuckin' no way." His quiet laughter exploded, filling the buzzing room.  
Everyone looked at them and Ross waved them away because he didn't want any questions asked. They slowly returned to their activities and Ross turned back to Sips, "What do you mean there's no way?" Ross questioned.  
"There's no fuckin' way because I tried it once." He flushed lightly.  
"No way." Ross shook his head in disbelief, "Absolutely no way. You, Sips, tried to fuck Lewis." He spoke a bit too loudly, earning a look from Sips that clearly said 'Say that any louder and you're dead'.  
"Yes way." Sips huffed, reliving the horror and mortification of being denied, "And I'm only telling you this so you'll get your head out of your ass and make out with Smiffy."  
Ross raised his eyebrows, "Is that what this is about? Honestly, Sips-"  
"Honestly Smhonestly, fuckin' get him out in that corridor and fuck the living shit out of him." He cut him off abruptly, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. 

"Sips-" Ross protested, knowing it wouldn't get anywhere.  
"Fuckin' hell, Ross. If you don't do it, I will." He threatened, "Because I've always loved the way his hair swoops gently and how good it would look being pulled from behind like a little bitch. His mouth is- ugh, self-explanitory. Oh and his hands, fuckin'- the amount of times I've imagined how they would look--"  
Ross was furious again. How could Sips talk about Smith as a sex object? If Ross ever had those thoughts (which he would never admit aloud), he would at least think of Smith as more than a toy, "Shut the fuck up, Sips."  

He marched towards Smith who was lounging in his chair and shook the back of his seat, "Smith, outside. Now." It wasn't a question. He held the door open to allow a slightly frightened Smith to leave first. When in the hallway, the door fell back shut heavily and echoed through the desolate hallway.

"Ross? Mate?" Smith ducked his head slightly to meet the shorter's eyes, "You alright?"  
Ross snapped his head up, remembering what he had came out to do. Wordlessly, he took a confident stride towards the auburn haired man, backing him into a wall. He mirrored Ross' movements almost like they had planned the whole scene.  
"Smith." Ross' voice was much deeper than it had been just a few seconds ago, "You shouldn't do things like that to me."  
Smith gulped and replied, "Things like what?"  
Ross backed him further against the wall, "You know exactly what like. Sips told me everything." Smith's back hit the cool wall, stopping him from moving any further away (not that he wanted to anyway). Ross chuckled, not breaking eye contact, afraid he would lose what power and control he had in the moment. He outstretched a hand and brushed it against the smooth skin of Smith's cheek, placing his other on the other side of his body, half-pinning him against the wall. Stepping in even closer, he brought them  chest-to-chest so that he could feel Smith's minty breath tickling his face. His motions became much more careful and gentle, not to scare the man away. Their eyes locked for a solid moment and Smith's breathing stopped almost entirely. Both of them were waiting for the other to make a move, but both of their intentions were the same. Smith was the first to give; tangling his fingers in dark locks, drawing both of their hot faces closer, not once breaking their eye contact through fear that he would blink and Ross would disappear, bringing the other's chapped lips close enough to press a needy kiss to Ross' lips that was immediately reciprocated. Any self-restraint Ross had had previously dissolved with any of his dignity. Smith's kiss was intoxicating; if he didn't know any better, Ross would have sworn that he was drawing out his soul from his mouth. With this in mind, Ross withdrew with a sound disapproving noise from Smith but swiftly began placing open-mouthed kisses all across his face and down his neck, shutting up his complaints promptly.

  
Ross' mind raced, suddenly catching up to what he was doing. _He was kissing Alex Smith. For real. And he was letting him. In fact, more than that- he was kissing him._ Ross' sense of power rushed back into him, through his veins and into his brain. His hands, which had moved from the brick to Smith's waist without him noticing, he placed on the center of the taller's chest, pushing them apart. Smith whined and leaned forward, searching for more contact that he had been granted not three seconds ago. Still, Ross didn't give in. He wanted to hear Smith beg.  
"Do you want me?" Ross' voice sounded like butter with a sharp edge to it. He wasn't threatening Smith, of course, he was just teasing. Seeing how far he could go, seeing if he could make Smith give entirely.  
Smith nodded.  
"I didn't hear you, Smith. I said, do you want me?" He pushed further.  
"For fuck's sake, Ross. Fucking hell. I want you! Please! You know I want you." He exclaimed beseechingly, pulling Ross closer by the hood of his jacket.  
"How much? You didn't sound too convincing." Ross taunted him.  
"Ross--" Smith whined from the back of his throat. After fighting for a moment, he realized that Ross was seeing how much he could push him. Gathering as much of Ross' hoodie material as possible, he tugged and made Ross lose his balance, toppling over and giving him the perfect advantage. He span them around and continued what they had been doing before, this time his hands wandering across Ross' body. A cacophony of sounds went from Ross' mouth into Smith's and vice versa escaped into the otherwise quiet hallway, notifying everyone in the viscinity that yes, Ross Hornby and Alex Smith were, in fact, making out. Smith's hands  
found an area lower down and, almost as if on cue, Sips erupted from the room opposite, covering his eyes and loudly exclaiming, "Are you two fucking out here?"

Rolling his eyes, Smith withdrew from Ross and used a hand to bang against the wall whilst making the most incandescent, pornographic sex sounds Ross had ever heard come from his friend's mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes. Lewis, they're banging, save me!" Sips said, being dragged back into the room by Lewis who was looking at the two with a bemused expression.

The door shut again, leaving Smith and Ross alone once more. Instead of going straight back to kissing (which he would have been very glad to do, too), Smith pulled his face away slightly and looked at Ross with the injured puppy eyes he was doing during the game.  
"My lord?" Smith breathed, voice barely above a whisper, "Why don't you love me, my lord?"  
Ross beamed and purred, "I'm afraid I might." He pulled Smith back in again by his messy hair, wholeheartedly believeing that maybe, just maybe, it was love.

**Author's Note:**

> i am such trash i should be sleeping but whoops here you go this probably needs some editing tell me if there's something i've done wrong and i'll fix it


End file.
